


Sweet Revenge

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Dom Marinette, Insane Luka, Lila is a bitch, More Sex, Multi, POV Luka Couffaine, Punishment, Sex, Sub Luka, Suicide, Torture, Whipping, Will change tags, Yandere, holy water needed, no Hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: Marinette was his melody. His life. The music in his head. Words couldn't describe how much Luka loved her. But know she was gone. Dead. Along with his sanity. They'd pay the price.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 103





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> We need more psychotic Luka fanfiction, so...Here ya go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I re-read this and realised how bad some of the grammatical errors were, so I'm going back through to edit them. Nothing really has changed too much, except the last chapter, because I felt like it could've been sexier. Damn, that chapter went far. No skipping to the smut parts or you'll end up being confused AF.

Marinette was his _melody._ His life. The music in his head. Words couldn't describe how much Luka loved her. But now she was gone. Dead. Along with his sanity. They'd pay the price. Luka watched as the casket holding her body was lowered into the ground in silence. He couldn't hear anything at all. Usually he could find music in any place. But now Marinette she was gone, all he could hear was an emotionless static. He thought out his plan as the casket was buried deep underground. It was simple. Rent out an apartment, kidnap, torture and murder every single one of them who had driven her to suicide. Especially Lila, the one who'd caused it all. She was going to pay the most. He laughed inside his head when he thought of it. He could punish every single one of them and never be caught, by ending his life and joining his melody afterwards.

\-------------------------------

Luka laughed as he threw the keys too his brand new apartment into the air, catching them. He did it a couple more times, before something stopped him in his tracks. More accurately, someone. Lila smirked as she looked at him.

"So, your little girlfriend is dead? How pathetic, suicide, she's just an attention seeker. At least my plan worked, now nothing and I mean nothing, will stop me from ruling those idiots at school. Nobody will believe you, considering you seem to be half nuts already. Bye, bye now, freak." Lila hissed, causing Lukas pupils to dilate and a manic smile too spread across his face, as something he never knew was part of him flooded his senses.

Lila trembled as he started laughing, grabbing her by the wrist and staring into her emerald green eyes.

"Huh? Get off me!" She cried, as Luka put his hand across her mouth.

"Shhhh... Oh you're not going anywhere, I need to have a little chat with you, little liar." He said, laughing, his eye twitching, his sanity depleting, bit by bit. He laughed as he stabbed her with a syringe and watched her fall down onto the ground with a thump. Looked like it was Lila's turn to feel some pain. Just like the pain she'd caused Marinette. He laughed as he thought to himself thoughts that no sane person would think.

'I can't wait to have some 'fun' with her... Revenge will be _so_ , fucking sweet...'


	2. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets what she deserves... >;3

Luka watched as his victim began to stir...

"Wha- Where-Where am I..." The girl mumbled. That medicine had clearly fucked up her memory a little bit. It would come back soon, though. Luka watched as the girl who didn't know what she had coming, began to remember everything. Lila glared at him.

"Where am I? Did you kidnap me? Just wait until I ruin your sisters reputation by telling everyone her brother is a psychotic yandere, who pines after someone who's dead. Just look at yourself, you nutcase. You're a lunatic!" Lila sneered.

Luka glared at her, before breaking out into a manic grin. His eyes went wide and his pupils dilated as his grabbed his black and blue-tipped hair and fell to his knees, screaming with manic laughter.

"Psychotic yandere? Nutcase? Lunatic? Oh dear Lila, I only am what your actions made me! The love of my life, gone! Due to your lies. But all actions have a reaction! And my sanity was one of the reactions to your lies! Now you only have yourself to blame for what I'm about to do to you!" Luka practically screamed.

He got back up again and walked towards a table, grabbing a knife, a hammer and a stack small books.

"Lila, I got you some new toys. Maybe you'd like me to test them out for you..." Luka hissed, placing the knife in his pocket and the books on her head. He laughed when the hammer hit the books, causing terrified screams to escape Lilas' throat.

"What's going on??? What are you doing??? Let me go!!!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"Well, if I'd hit you with the hammer without the books on your head, you'd be killed. And I don't want that. At least, not yet. So I put books in the way. I just want to cause extreme pain, not death." Luka sniggered. He struck her head again with the hammer, the sound of her cries and whimpers delighting him.

"P-please stop..." She whimpered, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Did you ever stop when Marinette begged you to stop? No, you drove her to suicide and then me to insanity! Maybe I should thank you for turning me into the so-called monster you see before you! If I'd been normal, I'd never be able to give My Melody justice!" He laughed, banging her on the head one last time and he then threw the hammer in the direction of the table.

"I-I never did a-anything to h-her... She-she drove h-herself to s-suicide...I never,  
I never did any-anything..." She stuttered.

"Still lying? Nasty bitch. You can't blind me like you blinded your classmates." He shrieked. "You have lovely emerald eyes, maybe I can cut one out?" He laughed, advancing on her with the knife, laughing. He placed the knife into the flesh under her eye slowly and began to cut, ignoring the vixens screams. He pulled the eye out of its socket and watched it dangle onto her face, before cutting it out completely, rolling it between his finger and thumb.

"In pain, are we?" He snickered, placing the eye on the floor and stamping on it. Once again, he advanced on her, again began placing cut after deep cut on her limbs.

_Her arm looks loose, guess I can remove it._

He did just that, laughing insanely as she screamed in agony. He walked over to the table and grabbed a large, sharp pair of scissors.

"Such beautiful hair you've got Lila. Shame I'm cutting it off." He laughed, pulling at a chunk of her hair and cutting it off. Soon, she was bald, as chunks of her hair lay on the ground. He didn't stop there, as he began to slowly slice the flesh off of her head. He eventually stopped, staring at the sobbing teenager.

"P-please...just...k-kill me a-already..." Lila stammered, in tears.

"Well if you insist..." Luka laughed, slicing the skin off of her body in messy, uneven pieces, attacking the bone inside. As he sliced off the final bit of visible skin, he stood back and watched as she died in agony.

_I guess I was right. Revenge is sweet. Now to have a little fun with all the others._


	3. I'm coming, my sweet, perfect melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for everyone who has read and given kudos! There will probs be more chapters, IDK.
> 
> Remember to comment and give kudos!
> 
> Why do y'all like this so much?

Luka watched as one of his last victims died in agony...

"Goodbye, Adrien, you knew Lila was lying, yet you never helped Marinette, so you deserve this." He laughed, ticking off the list he'd made:

Lila ✔  
Alya ✔  
Nino ✔  
Alix ✔  
Mylene ✔  
Kim ✔  
Max ✔  
Nathaniel ✔  
Chloe ✔  
Sabrina ✔  
Adrien ✔

All of them had been horrible to Marinette and turned against her. He'd spared Kitty Section, of course, they were the only ones who'd stuck up for his melody. But the rest. Assholes, the lot of them. They could burn in hell for all he gave a shit. Granted, not all of them were as bad as Lila, the ones who'd just not said anything were just given a few cuts and had their throat slit. But the worst ones had a much worse punishment... Alya, Alix, Kim, Chloe and Sabrina. They'd had worse punishments then the rest. Granted, none got as much punishment as Lila, but they had gotten their deserved share of pain. Alya had to watch Nino get his throat slit and Luka had laughed watching her cries, before giving her torture which he enjoyed immensely, while Alix had her skull almost crushed. Kim had his legs broken to the point where he'd never walk again. Either way, he wouldn't because he'd been murdered straight after. Chloe and Sabrina got extra punishment, for all the bullying they'd done over the years, both being scalped and beaten to death with the hammer. Luka grew more and more insane with each murder, and the risk grew for him as one by one, his victims bodies were found. The police were onto him. They'd connect the murders to him soon enough. It was time for the last step of his plan to be completed. The moment he'd been waiting for. It was time to join his melody... He smiled as he wrote the note he'd leave on his bed, explaining everything.

_To mother, Juleka and Kitty Section,_  
It was me. All the murders were me all along. Her suicide was the trigger. I'll admit it, I went insane. I still am now. I'd always tried to stop myself from falling in love. But when I met her, I couldn't help but drown in those ocean-blue eyes of hers. It was like all the love I'd ever suppressed had gone to her. Flooding my senses as I fell deeper and deeper in love with her every time I saw her. She was magical and she'd completely put me under her beautiful spell...I didn't even want to break free, I just wanted to stay, forever infatuated. But she committed suicide. My heart darkened and shattered. When I saw her lifeless body, I couldn't help but fall more and more into insanity. Just like I couldn't help but fall deeply, madly in love with her. So I kidnapped Lila and gave her what she deserved. When I punished her, it unlocked a part of me I never knew existed. Insanity. It's taken over my entire body and brain. Nothing mattered, but revenge. I hope you understand why I did it. But I can't live without her. So now, I must go see her again. I hope you understand. I'll be ending it all at Montparnasse Tower  
Goodbye.

Luka placed the note down onto his bed and walked to the place where he'd die. Montparnasse Tower tower loomed in the distance as Luka kept his head down and walked, a small smile spreading across his face as he thought of Marinette. He thought of her as he sat on the roof, feet dangling in the air, not noticing his bandmates come up there, until his sister spoke.

"Luka! Please don't do this! There has to be a better way!" Juleka shouted.

Luka turned around and stood up, taking a knife out of his pocket.

"There's no point of living anymore! She was perfect! The only thing right about this broken world! Open up your eyes, Juleka! All of you! She was my world, the most amazing, sweet, kind, perfect, amazing person I've ever met! But due to their actions, the world doesn't exist anymore! Life is pointless! I need to join her!" Luka screamed as he started using the knife to place cuts into his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Luka, I promise! Things will get better!" Rose squeaked, tears running down her cheeks.

"They won't! She was the one who made everything better, she was perfect in every single way! I'd never be able to name a single bad thing about her, because she was perfection personified, the only person who I could ever fall for! She could do anything and it'd be beautiful in every way! Naive people like you were the reason she's dead!" He screamed, a mixture of insanity and infatuation taking him over.

"Don't do it man! I know she's dead, but...Mylene...she's gone too...But I know she'd want me to continue life...Marinette was a kind person...she'd want you to live...Just, don't do this, man, please..." Ivan mumbled, his voice cracking.

"She would, but I know she'd respect my decision. I'm sorry...You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Luka whispered. One foot was already in mid-air. Luka smiled sadly as he let himself drop into the air, ignoring the screams and cries of people above. His solemn promise was carried by the wind, just before his body hit the ground, ending his life instantly.

"I'm coming, my sweet, perfect melody. I love you."


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is less psychotic then the others. There WILL be smut in the next chapter. I probably should have aged them up...But I didn't. 😁

"Luka...Luka..." A voice said.

All Luka could see was darkness, as a familiar voice called to him softly. Slowly, colours started to come to his sight. Luka made out the outline of a face, with dark blue hair...It couldn't be...Could it? For a split second, everything turned into a blur, before he could make out everything clearly. The girl standing over her...It was his melody...Marinette... Luka started crying tears of joy and clung onto Marinette, pulling her into a long-desired embrace, his sanity restoring slowly...

"Oh, Marinette! My sweet, perfect melody! Promise you'll never leave me again! I can't be without you once more! Those months without you broke my heart! I adore you more then anything!" Luka cried, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Marinette blushed, knowing how much she meant to him and pulled him away from her slightly.

"Luka...I've missed you...But why-why are you here?" Marinette stuttered, confused.

Lukas' face darkened and he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, placing a hand on his cheek, causing a lovesick smile to spread across his face and his eyes to go glossy as he stared at her, infatuated.

Shit. She had to get used to her new powers as a demon... The power to put a spell on people to make them infatuated was the last thing she'd wanted. At least he,wasn't aroused, like last time...

"I-I came here...for you, my melody..." He sighed, staring at her, helplessly spellbound. He gasped and shook his head, as the spell wore off. Not that he wasn't love-struck without the spell on him. "What was that...? Anyway, I-I killed them...all of them...and then I-I killed myself...I'm sorry Marinette, I ju-" His sentence came to a halt, as Marinette came forward and placed her lips upon his, kissing him passionately. The kiss got deeper as she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. He had his arms around her waist and she had her hands tangled in his hair. She tugged at it and her mouth swallowed up the small moan he let out. Their lips parted just enough for Luka to speak.

"God yes, pull my hair right there, please..." He moaned, before their lips and tongues connected once more. He didn't care that people were watching them, all he wanted was her. There was a large thump and confused, their lips both disconnected. They were now inside a bedroom, with white and pink walls.

"This is my house..." Marinette whispered. "I guess your power is teleportation..."

"We're on a bed... That means that deep down, this is what I've always wanted to do to you" Luka whispered seductively as he took his shirt off...


	5. What I've always wanted to do to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha! It's smut! Because I'm sick of being terrified of getting hate from the fandom, so ima just do it. You may or may not need holy water. TBH, you probably needed it for all the chapters. 
> 
> Sorry about all the grammatical mistakes in the last chapter, it's almost impossible to fix them on my shitty phone, because I have to go up from the bottom and drag the cursor thingy too the mistake and it always goes back to the end. Anyway, smut time! 😁

"We're on a bed... That means that deep down, this is what I've always wanted to do to you" Luka whispered seductively as he took his shirt off... "Do you want this?"

"Fuck yes..." Marinette whispered, with no hesitation.

He nodded and started sucking and licking her neck, his tongue gliding across the soft flesh. Marinette began to moan when he found her sensitive spot, and Luka continued.

Minutes later, all clothes they were wearing had been thrown around the room. Luka stopped caressing her breasts and crawled down, burying his head between her thighs and began licking her slit, causing pleasurable moans to escape her throat as she gripped his hair. She gave it a sharp tug, causing a large moan out of Luka.

He crawled upwards and in no time their faces were inches away from each others.

"Are you ready?" Luka panted.

"Just fuck me already..." Marinette whispered.

Luka nodded and entered her, slowly at first, but his thrusts became faster and faster as he was close to orgasm. Eventually, his orgasm hit and he came inside of her, waves of pleasure rippling through his body as he pulled up, moaning. Seconds later, his girlfriend came, as her orgasm hit, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She gave a small smirk.

"My turn now~" She practically sang, turning him onto his back.

"Wha- " He muttered, before his sentence was cut off when Marinette put a spell on him...

"Oh god... Marinette... God, please just fuck me right now..." He panted, getting hornier by the second. Marinette smirked.

"Are you sure...? Houses get broke into alot here. Someone could come in here at any moment and see you moaning, completely mine."She whispered seductively, toying with him.

"Marinette, please." He moaned, eyes beginning to roll into the back of his head.

"Well, if you insist..." She whispered, and grabbed a tube of lube off of the counter, painting her finger. He moaned as she bought her hand closer to his dick, never touching, inciting moans and pants from Luka. Finally, she gave a light tap on the tip, causing him to moan, bucking his hips, grinding his cock against the palm of her hand...

She eventually stopped and looked at his dick suggestively. He saw this as a signal and entered her, thrusting faster then last time.

"You're so good at this... Ahhhhhh... It feels so good... Don't stop... Fuck!" Luka panted, close to orgasm and incredibly horny.

Marinette grinned and started thrusting back, his cock getting deeper inside of her. He was getting closer and closer to orgasm, as Marinette hit his G-Spot, causing him so much pleasure he was drooling on the bed. He rammed his cock into her one last time, and pleasure rippled through both their bodies as their orgasm hit at the same time, Luka practically screaming her name right before the spell wore off. He lay on top of her, panting.

"Y-you put me under the spell again..." He panted, tired out.

"Are you mad?" Marinette whispered.

"I want to be yours... If I could, I'd stay connected with you forever, giving you all the love I feel for you..." He panted, before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get told I'm writing it wrong, I'm lesbian. IDK how straight sex works. Please don't murder me.
> 
> R.I.P The girl in my class who I told about my account. I hope she wasn't too innocent. Poor Macey... Pray for her in the comments.


	6. Bitch came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had to bring that little bitch back, for the drama. Makes sense that she's in hell, TBH.

Luka smiled as Marinette walked into the room, yet was confused when he saw what she was wearing.

"What with the fancy get-up, babe?" He smiled, looking at the light pink dress she was wearing.

_Damn, she looked hot..._

"The prom... Didn't I tell you?" She sighed. "Okay, maybe I didn't..."

"Relax, it's fine...Ma-Ma-Marinette." He said, smirking at the last part. Marinette blushed as she remembered the nickname from when they'd first met, when he'd first fallen head over heels in love with her. Nothing much had changed, to be honest, except they were in hell... To be honest, Luka didn't know why Marinette was in hell. To him, she was perfect, kind, sweet, amazing, funny, smart, beautiful...Oh god, he was rambling again...

\-----------------------------

"Here we are! Prom!" Marinette said, smiling, latching her arm onto Lukas, causing a light blush to decorate his face. Maybe it was the spell, her powers had grown stronger after all. Luka looked around at the bright lights and other young demons chatting, laughing and dancing. But something felt...off. Luka couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt something in the air...Something menacing...yet also familiar... Suddenly, his was interrupted from his thoughts, by a light kiss on his cheek from Marinette.

"I'm gonna just go get a drink, be back soon!" Marinette smiled, pointing at a table the other side of the room. Luka nodded, standing against the wall, his foot tapping the floor in time with the music.

"Lukaaaaa..."

What was that? Luka looked around the room, but nobody seemed to be calling his name. He must've been hearing things. Luka relaxed, leaning against the wall.

"Luka... Come to me..."

That voice again... What was up with it? Why was it so strangely familiar ? Weirdest of all, why did Luka feel the urge to follow it? To obey it? What the fuck was going on?

"Luka...Come over to me..."

Luka was terrified now, as he began to notice his feet moving, but he managed to stop them. He needed to find out what was going on. Fast.

"Lukaaaaa... Just come to me..."

Luka gave in as his feet started to move at their own accord and his mouth clamped shut, his teleportation shutting down, as he was being forced to make his way down a sewer grate. Luka grew nervous, as he was made to go deeper and and deeper into the sewer. For some reason, his feet stopped. Yet, he still couldn't move... Suddenly, a voice started laughing, as a female with long, dark hair tied in a ponytail and a patch over one eye came into his sight, walking up close to him. It was only once she came closer to him, that he realized who it was.

"Lila... I thought I'd seen the last of your bitchy face years ago. Why did you bring me here?" Luka growled, angry and confused. She gave another cruel laugh.

"Just a simple thing, Luka. Revenge. Are you aware what my power is?" She shouted, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Honestly, I don't give a fuck." Luka muttered, pissed off, his pupils dilating. Fuck! He couldn't go psychotic again! Luka took a deep breathe as Lila ignored his statement and continued.

"My power is hypnosis. For ages, I've been practicing, waiting for the time to strike." Lila hissed. "All I need you to do is look into my eye."

"Never...I won't let you hurt the girl I love..." Luka growled, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Aww, how sweet, still acting like a lovestruck puppy. " Lila mocked, in fake sweetness, as she pinched his nose, his eyes opening out of shock. He cringed as he looked into her eyes, feeling nauseous as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, showing only the whites and his head slumped lifelessly onto his shoulder. His mouth fell open in a silent scream as his vision turned black and his entire body went numb.


	7. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now from Marinette's point of view!  
> Also, ima just say a BIG thank you to the over 1000 people who read my fanfiction! I love writing this, even though when I talked about this in Science class to someone, the boy next to me and his friend told the entire fucking class and the god damn teacher that I'm mentally disabled and I watch torture porn. That was a horrible experience. Eh, I'm an outcast anyway. IDK how they twisted the story into that. I know it's slightly psychotic... But torture porn? Seriously??? It's not torture porn, it was kidnap, torture, suicide and THEN porn. I won't say the boys names, but you two know who you are if you're reading this. Anyway, enough of me hating my Science Class and almost everyone in it, here is one of the final chapters. The last chapter will probably be smut again as a big fuck you to my Science Class and also because my dirty-mind could NOT resist writing smut to end it off. It's been fantastic reading all these lovely comments and nothing can ruin this for me, not even Lila! Sorry for the rambling, it's one of the very last chapters, the one you all have been waiting for!!! Remember, I'll be writing more, so ya can read that!

Marinette sighed as she looked for her boyfriend.

"It shouldn't be this hard, nobody else has hair like his... Where's he gone... Is he pranking me?" Marinette mumbled to nobody in particular. She sighed and went out into the open-air courtyard, where it was wilder... Maybe he'd got drunk... No, that wasn't like him, he was responsible.

"Marinette!" Shrieked a loud, angry voice. A familiar, loud, angry voice. Marinette looked up to see who it was and her blood ran cold. It couldn't be... Could it?

"Oh poor little scared Marinette! Sorry, sweetie, you aren't dreaming!" Lila shouted, laughing. "Maybe I should prove it to you! Come here... Luka..."

Marinette eyes went wide with terror as a figure stepped forward. Luka... He looked emotionlessly into the distance, like a zombie, his head slumped to the side on his shoulder and the whites of his eyes staring bleakly.

"For ages, I've been waiting, training my powers of hypnosis for this very moment!" Lila shouted, full of cruel mirth.

"Monster!"

"Better watch that mouth... Listen, Mari, if I told him to jump off of this tower... He. Would. Jump! So listen carefully! I want you to fight me, my full demon against yours! Whoever loses, dies and goes to Héii, which in case you didn't know is the worse version of hell! I guess eternal torture awaits you, honey!" Lila shouted, Marinettes blood going cold. A large black and people flame engulfed Lila. When the flame had died, Lila was now in her full demon, with black wings edged with purple, and she now had flowing black hair. Her normal outfit had been replaced by a long, torn battle gown, co-coordinating with everything else she was wearing. She flew down with a laugh as Marinette was engulfed by white clouds, blossoms littering the floor. When the clouds parted, Marinette stood glaring at Lila, her normal pigtails an elegant bun and wearing a more elegant version of Lilas battle gown, in white and pink. Their demons forms appearances were representations of their souls, black and purple meant someone was cruel, manipulative and selfish, which suited Lila perfectly. On the other hand, pink and white meant the opposite, kind, helpful and caring. The two demons glared at each other, weapons in hand, glaring at each other.

"You won't defeat me." Lila hissed, charging at her, sword raised. The girls kept fighting, hours going by. Marinette was sliced across the eye and fell to the ground, blood covering her elegant white and pink dress.

"Its over." Lila shouted, advancing on her, Marinette backing against the wall.

"N-no..." Marinette whispered.

"Oh yes! Time to go to- Urk!" Lila dropped down to the ground, blood pouring from her neck. A figure stood over her.

"Marinette... Don't worry... I'm here for you..." A voice whispered kindly.

Could it be? But...how?

"Luka..." Marinette whispered, tiredly. "How'd you break free of her hypnosis?"

"I heard you...and I needed to help you... I managed to break free... I love you Marinette..." He whispered, pulling her off the ground and into his arms gently.

"I love you too..." Marinette whispered, before her transformation dropped and she fell asleep, exhausted. Luka smiled, as he lifted her onto his back, carried her into the car and drove home. As he put her into bed and fell asleep next to her, he couldn't ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, Héii isn't a real myth, I just made it up LMAO.


	8. A little gift...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end it with a 'bang'. Okay that was a trash pun. Anyway, its been great fun writing this, but it had to end eventually. Check out some of my other work though, I'm working on more fanfiction!
> 
> Edit: Oh dear god, I read this again and I'm fucking horrified about how bad this was originally, so here is a complete re-write. Enjoy!

Luka sighed as he stepped through the door of him and his girlfriends bedroom. He turned on the light and stared at the bed, not seeing his girlfriend anywhere. He shrugged it off, thinking she'd come later, but gasped as a pair of arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Luka~"A seductive voice whispered into his ear. Not just any seductive voice either.

"Marinette?" He whispered as he felt a hand slide slowly into his jeans.

"Do you want this, babe?" She whispered, her hand getting closer to his cock by the second.

"Yes... Marinette, please..." He whispered, knowing what would happen next. He gasped as he felt her warm hand stroke his cock, and could feel it beginning to harden under his girlfriends touch.

"Marinette... Oh god, yes, right there... FuckR..." He whimpered, her lube-coated hand stroking his now upright dick. His legs were buckling, but she kept him upright, as she pleasured him, lust and desire clouding his senses.

"Marinette, fuck... How are you so-" He started, before he let out a loud moan, as she pulled down his jeans and sucked a spot on his neck. Marinette smirked, knowing she was dominating him. She smirked up at him and slowly licked the underside of his dick, causing his legs to buckle, as he fell to the floor, moaning and panting.

"Bed?" Marinette asked, stroking his erection, causing a loud moan to escape his throat. All Luka could do was moan and nod. Marinette smirked and pulled him up, before practically throwing him on the bed. She got on top of him and started sucking his hard cock. Luka moaned and uncontrollably bucked his hips, deep throating her as he moaned and whimpered, gripping the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning pale.

"Mari-Marinette... I need to come... Please... Fuck!" He whimpered as her wet lips around his dick almost became too much to bear. Marinette removed her lips from his erection.

"I'll only let you come if you admit that you're mine..." Marinette said playfully, toying with his, as she watched his panting under her, his chest heaving.

"M-Marinette... P-p-please... I need... I need to come..." Luka moaned.

"You'll have to admit that you're mine then baby~" She giggled, winking at him.

"I'm-I'm y-yours... Marinette... Please..." He whispered, his cock throbbing.

"Ready to come then, baby?" She laughed, smirking.

"Marinette... Please..." Luka moaned, knowing she was toying with him.

She smirked and licked his cock slowly, feeling him shuddering with pleasure, as warm come shot out of his dick, as he rode his orgasm like he wanted her to ride his cock. He gasped, as she began stroking his cock back into erection.

"Ready babe?" She whispered, as she positioned her pussy over his dick. He nodded and began to thrust into her slowly. He moaned as he became buried deeper and deeper inside of her.

"Faster!" She shouted, and he nodded and turned her onto her back, moaning as his prostate was hit, lust and desire overtaking his body as he lost control and orgasm hit. He moaned as he blacked out and felt her slide off his cock.

\---------------------

Luka groaned as he slowly began to wake up. He looked up at the ceiling for a minute before looking down and seeing the belts chaining his legs to the bed. He looked to both sides of himself and saw the belts holding his wrists captive as well as his legs.

"I see you've finally woken up, babe... Ready for the second part of my gift?" Marinette giggled, walking through the door and sitting on his legs, inches away from his cock.

"My gift?' Luka asked, confused.

"You saved me from that lying bitch, so this is just a little gift... Unfortunately for you, you need to know that you're mine and that I'll always dominate you~" She practically sang. He looked at her properly and gasped when he saw that all she was wearing was a red and black spotted thong. Then he looked at her hands. In one hand, she was holding an extremely kinky looking whip. The other hand contained a small tube of lubricant. She put the lube to the side and smirked, holding the whip.

"Now, how do I make you beg for more?" She whispered, as he stared up at her, awestruck. She undid the belts and threw them to the ground, next to the bed.

"Hmmmm... Bend down, yes like that... Don't move at all...Now, baby, you've been a little bit of a bad boy, haven't you? Tut, tut, tut, killing everyone like that. Utterly unacceptable. Looks like I'll have to discipline you~" She giggled, hitting him lightly on the back with the whip, causing a moan to escape his lips..

"Fuck yes... Punish me... I deserve it..." He moaned, his cock already stiff.

He moaned and arched his back as she listed off her classmates, whipping him with every name that came off her lips in alphabetical order. Adrien. _Whip._ Alix. _Whip._ Alya. _Whip._ With each name that rolled off her tongue, she whipped him.

"Well, that's your punishment complete. Except, oh no, you broke the rules and moved. I guess you still haven't learnt. What a naughty little boy you are~" She whispered, turning him over. She slid off her thong and threw it to the side and began climbing on top of him, until her pussy was right on top of his mouth.

"You know what happens next, bad boy~" She whispered climbing off him and laying on the ned, legs spread open. He nodded and put his head between her thighs and lapped eagerly at her pussy, tongue pressing against her heat. They moaned as he continued, Marinette getting wetter and wetter.

"Marinette... I need...I need to enter you...p-please..." He panted, pulling his head out. She nodded and he moaned as he began thrusting into her, his pleasure reaching new heights as he thrusted into her. Marinette groaned as orgasm hit, but Luka continued thrusting, until he came inside of her, riding with orgasmic high. He whimpered softly as he pulled out and laid his head on her chest. He sighed as she began stroking his hair and he listened as she told him he was hers.

 _I know... I'll always be yours... I love you, my melody_ was the last thing he whispered as he fell asleep to the sound of her heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I really hope you enjoyed. Make sure to comment whether you want a second book or not, because I'm contemplating it.
> 
> If you got this far, comment 'Lila just got vectored' on the second chapter. 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Remember to comment and leave kudos, ima make a ton more parts to this.


End file.
